ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Show You The Way To Go
"Show You the Way to Go" is a song written by Gamble and Huff and released as a single in 1977 originally by The Jacksons on their CBS debut album, The Jacksons. It was their only number-one song for the group in the UK. It was later covered by Dannii Minogue. Contents hide * 1 The Jacksons version ** 1.1 Personnel * 2 Dannii Minogue version ** 2.1 Personnel * 3 Formats and track listings * 4 References * 5 External links The Jacksons versionedit A 1976 hit for The Jackson 5, now known as The Jacksons after their departure from Motown nearly two years prior. Though the move made it easy for the brothers to write and produce their own material, they spent a couple of years under the production and direction of Gamble and Huff and under their own label, Philadelphia International. This was one of the songs that the producers backed the young men on and for lead singer Michael. Marlon had a backup part. The song reach No. 6 US Billboard R&B chart, No. 28 US Billboard Hot 100 and No. 1 in the UK Singles Chart.1 A year later, the Jacksons left Philadelphia International for Epic. The single's B-side was "Blues Away", which was the first song Michael Jackson wrote entirely himself. Personneledit * Lead vocals by Michael Jackson * Background vocals by Tito Jackson, and Randy Jackson * Instruments by Tito Jackson, Randy Jackson, and additional people, in particular, MFSB Dannii Minogue versionedit |} Dannii Minogue's version was produced by Bruce Forest and Andy Whitmore and was the first song released from her second album, Get into You. In 1992 it appeared on the NME charity album Ruby Trax, and subsequently released as a single, reaching No. 30 on the UK Singles Chart in August of that year. Personneledit * Lead vocals by Dannii Minogue * Background vocals by Dannii Minogue * Instruments by additional people * Produced by Bruce Forest Formats and track listingsedit These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Show You the Way to Go". UK CD single # "Show You the Way to Go" (7" version) # "Success" (E-Smoove Groovy 12") # "Show You the Way to Go" (Extended version) # "Success" (Maurice's dub) Australian CD single # "Show You the Way to Go" (7" version) # "Success" (E-Smoove Groovy 12") # "Show You the Way to Go" (Extended version) Japanese CD single # "Show You the Way to Go" (7" version) # "Success" (E-Smoove Groovy 12") # "Show You the Way to Go" (Extended version) # "Success" (Maurice's dub) Vinyl single # "Show You the Way to Go" (7" version) # "Success" (E-Smoove Groovy 12") # "Show You the Way to Go" (Extended version) # "Success" (Maurice's dub) UK Cassette single # "Show You the Way to Go" (7" version) # "Show You the Way to Go" (Dub) Ruby Trax (Disc one, track 9) # "Show You the Way to Go" (This is a different version to the album or CD version) Category:Candidates for deletion